Once in a Red Moon
by Forsythia Lux
Summary: In the wake of a personal tragedy, Kitty Pryde accepts an invitation to a ninja cult /-more detailed synopsis inside/


Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, Naruto, or any other copyrighted stuff I that I mention in this fanfic

* * *

**Title:** Once In a Red Moon

**Synopsis:** _When a personal tragedy leads to Kitty Pryde joining the Hellfire Club's equivalence of "The Hand", she accidentally finds herself becoming attached to the rogue-ninja lifestyle. But when her new life involves crossing the paths of Elektra and Wolverine, suddenly Kitty is thrust into a conflict no-one predicted, with the Phoenix Force at the core of all the chaos._

List of Marvel characters that will appear: Madame Hydra, Shinobi Shaw, Psylocke, Echo (from Daredevil), Elektra, Wolverine, Amiko (Wolverine's daughter) + ? [I'll accept requests]

List of Naruto characters that will appear: Possibly everyone? There's a few hidden in the first chapter! [What? Ambiguity makes the story more fun!]

I've included a small glossary at the end of each chapter, to help fans who aren't 100% familiar with each series.

Author's Note:

Around six years ago, I started working on this Naruto/X-Men/General Marvel Universe crossover. Shortly afterward, I developed an inherited genetic disease that made it difficult for me to write. My health has improved; however these days my writing is rather rusty. I decided to continue "Once in a Red Moon" because I recently came across my rough-draft plot notes and I thought the story was just too good to waste away in a notebook!

* * *

_**Chapter 1**  
_

* * *

_My father and I were never particularly close. Not that we ever had time for bonding. No, with his work schedule and my typical teenage arrogance, those few moments we did spend together were often memorable. One fact is that our personalities often clashed. I'd argue with him, he'd try to exert control over me; it was a constant battle. _

_But as I grew into adolescence, things started to change between us. _

_You see, I had developed an ability, an extra-human talent that was not necessarily favorable in current society. I became a mutant. _

_Luckily Professor Xavier had found out about me before any unsavory individuals had their way; like my brush in with the Hellfire Club. But I still had a long way to go before I was completely safe._

_Especially when the demon ninja Ogun decided to take me as his pupil; without my consent of course. Brainwashed and taught the ways of a shinobi, somewhere along the line I cracked. Almost as if I was violently pulled out of my Hello-Kitty bed and thrown into the world of adulthood; suddenly my actions developed consequences. _

_Now, I'm not trying to say I would have rather grown up normal; in fact, when I look back on this all, I wouldn't have wanted to grow up any other way. It's just, I can't help but blame myself for my father's death; it's the fury that keeps haunting my conscience; and at times, driving me to the edge. _

* * *

"Interesting..."

Looking up, I inwardly curse at myself. How exactly did I get into this ?

Oh yeah, I agreed to join a cult.

Bringing my attention back to the current situation, I scan the woman standing before me. The telepath that read my mind possessed deep set blue eyes; reminding me of my antagonistic, somewhat friend Emma Frost. But the similarities ended there. Her soft copper hair showed some signs of lighter roots, as if it were dyed, and fell down in thick waves; like my tresses before I started to get professional straightening.

"I see nothing wrong with her motives, no hidden agendas, or loyalties. She'll make an exceptional addition to this organization," the telepath spoke to her superior; her voice silky yet hostile.

"I see..." Madame Hydra, or whatever she's currently calling herself, stepped out of the cave's shadows and handed me the cult's signature cloak.

"I know you all to well, _Kitty_; don't think you can double cross this organization without dire consequences." I can tell by the way other members respond to her that Madame Hydra is not one to mess with. Not to say that I'm intimidated by her, I was Logan's student, after all.

"We'll just see about that," I respond with a glisten in my chocolate brown eyes. A somewhat aghast expression crosses Madame Hydra's face, but it is quickly replaced with her typical scowl.

"I see our new member is warming herself up to her team-mates," a distant voice observes. Spinning around on my heels, I come face to face with Shinobi Shaw; former Hellfire Club leader.

"I heard you were Ogun's best. You better be; for your own sake," he says dryly. As Shinobi leans closer, I feel his breath on my neck.

"Viper, did you give her the ring?" Oh, so that's her current pseudonym. She shakes her head no, and I can tell Shinobi is displeased.

"Viper, if you are going to display trust issues, then maybe this organization does not have room for you." I bite my lips, trying not to laugh. It's not often that you see stubborn Madame Hydra - I mean Viper taking orders, or being chastised for that matter.

My eyes shift down to her fingers, and I spot the ring he must be referring to. Wolverine had told me about it before. Viper's ring could be used for teleportation, among other things.

"So, is there any sort of examination or test I must be put through before this becomes official?" In response, I received a round of icy-cold glares. Me and my big mouth.

"Oh, isn't she the cutest? Where'd you find her, a mall?" A subordinate remarks. God, couldn't these ninja be silent, like the Hand?

"The (*_)_ Bingo's Book's Black Listings; isn't that right, _Neko-kage_?" A raspy voice from the other end of the cave states. That's weird, I haven't referred to myself by that name since Logan and I got into some trouble with the (*_)_ Black Ops.

"Pryde (*_)_sempai, it is an honor to be partnered with you." Materializing in front of me with the agility that could only be possessed by an elite ninja, the polite, raspy voiced member bowed out of courtesy.

Nodding to him, my cheeks flush and I take a step back. "Um, Viper, why didn't anyone tell me about partners?" If Viper wasn't, well..._Viper_, I swear she would have rolled her eyes that very instant. "Kitty-Kat, as a former member of a team, wouldn't you have made the correlation between teamwork and efficiency?" I smile nervously, as if it suddenly clicked. "Yeah, I guess." She shoots me a malicious smirk, and nods. "Good. So since you are officially a member, I think it would only be right if I gave you one of the _(*)_ Notorious Nine's rings." Again, I hold back from laughing. Seriously? Who knew this ninja stuff was so corny? Though it has a better ring to it than, let's say, The Hand; which is like, a couple of centimeters away from being called The Foot.

Observing the ring she took out of her pocket; I swear that I had one just like it when mood rings made a comeback during my second year of junior high. Letting her slip it onto my left ring finger like a wedding band, the red and black piece of jewelry fit perfectly.

"Welcome to Red Moon," Shaw congratulates me. I hear a few claps in the distance, and I try not to think about the fact that I am currently residing in a cave full of criminals.

Well, you know what they say, ignorance is bliss.

* * *

_Glossary:_

_Neko-Kage = Shadowcat in Japanese [well, roughly translated to Japanese].  
_

_Bingo Book: An unofficial list of rouge ninja or possible enemy threats bound in a book and distributed to fellow Black-Ops. Making your way onto it is a somewhat honor. _

_Black Ops: Hunter Ninja; their job is to track and "eliminate" ninja who have strayed from their village or defied the ninja code. They have no identity, and their names are referred to as the animal mask members wear to conceal their identity._

_Sempai: Former Japanese way of acknowledging a superior. _

_Notorious Nine: Red Moon [i.e. Akatsuki] has 9 main members, thus, Notorious Nine; though there are many subordinates and members in lesser echelons. _


End file.
